


Baby Satyrs and Charming Boyfriends

by biancadiangeno



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancadiangeno/pseuds/biancadiangeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo had absolutely no idea how babysitting works, and Will Solace was having way too much fun teasing him to actually help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Satyrs and Charming Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr drabble prompt #20. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

He shifted on the soft chair he sat on, trying to find the best position to place his tired, drowsy body as comfortably and as snugly as he could. Crunching noises and soft squeaks sounded from somewhere near him, but he paid them no mind; today was a Saturday, and today was the day Will Solace was going to get his well-deserved rest. No injured demigods who stubbornly refused to stay in the infirmary during a Capture the Flag game, no newcomers whining about missing their parent, no campers with unnaturally dyed hair running around cursing the Stoll brothers, and certainly no—

“WAAAAAH!”

No  _that_.

“Will,” he heard someone call, but he simply turned on his seat.

“Will,” that someone said more urgently. Will merely buried his head deeper into the sofa cushion, grumbling something about the best way to secure a bandage.

“Will! Wake up!”

He gave a halfhearted hum as a response.

“Come on, wake up you little—”

More aloof humming.

“Will!”

He groaned, his eyes still closed, but the consciousness slowly starting to seep back into his system. “You lost the bet, Nico.”

Even with his eyelids blocking his view, Will could practically  _see_ Nico roll his eyes all the way to the back of his head, his face annoyed yet somehow endearing at the same time. The thought made him crack a small smile.

“Yeah, but—”

“That means you get to nurse him this time.”

“I knowthat, but—”

“So I get to sleep.”

“Yeah, but you have to wake up.”

“Why would I want—”

“You  _need_ to wake up, because I can’t do this without you.”

At the tone of seriousness laced in the brunet’s voice, Will sighed and peeped one eye open, his head still resting on the soft sofa cushion.

A few feet from him was Nico di Angelo, standing in front of a table with his bony arms raised up in the air, his hands clutching a crying baby satyr in a way that strangely reminded Will of Rafiki and Simba. He opened his mouth to tease him about it, but clamped it shut once he realized how Nico probably wouldn’t get the reference.

The poor boy was plucked out straight from the 1970s, afterall.

Plus, he refused to pay attention whenever Will suggested a movie marathon.

Will was about to ask what the problem was, when Nico suddenly looked at him with an equal mix of desperation, disgust, and horror etched in his features and said, “I think Chuck’s brother needs to change his diaper.”

Before Will knew what he was doing, he found himself bursting out an ugly mix of guffaws and giggles, his hands doing all sorts of gestures from slapping his forehead to hitting the armrest to clapping his palms together repeatedly like an ecstatic seal.

“It’s not funny!” Nico exclaimed, his face redder than the bright paint ruthlessly adorning the Ares cabin. “He must be seriously uncomfortable right now or something. He’s been crying for about two minutes straight!”

“Okay, calm down, death boy,” Will managed once he calmed down his laughter. But once he remembered the look on Nico’s face when he announced the need for changing diapers, he found yet another grin threatening to spread across his freckly face. “For starters, you should probably set him down on the table.”

Nico looked around, fixating his eyes on the table at the center of the Big House and grabbing enough blankets and pillows to serve as the little satyr’s cushion.

Will went to the cabinet not far from it and grabbed the necessary toiletries Mellie often left behind whenever Will was asked to babysit. “I have no idea how to do this,” Nico muttered as he walked over next to him.

“Why’d you let yourself lose the bet, then?” Will teased, unclasping the vetro and frontal tapes on the baby’s diaper. When the subject of Nico’s initial horror was finally released right there in front of their eyes (and noses), both of them had to take a step back and pinch their nose at the stench with pained expressions chiseled on their faces.

Nonetheless, Nico still managed to shoot a glare at him. “It’s not  _my_ fault the nymphs favored you over me. Must have something to do with your oh-so-wonderful Apollo kid charm or whatever, I don’t know.”

“Ah, so you think I’m charming, eh?” Will nudged his shoulder playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“I think you should just take the diaper out already,” Nico snapped, doing nothing to help out Will’s tease by deepening his glare. But, Will noticed, the blush on his cheeks seemed to deepen too, and that was enough for him to grin like a maniac.

He grabbed the baby wipes and handed a piece to Nico, who only looked at him with pure and utter terror in his eyes. “No.”

“Hey, you’re the assigned babysitter.”

“That’s because Clarisse is on a quest today!”

“Still the babysitter,” Will sang cheerfully.

“Technically,  _you’re_ the one Clarisse asked to babysit.”

“And technically,  _you_ lost our bet, so…”

Grumbling, Nico snatched the wet cloth from his hands and gingerly wiped the baby’s furry bottom. “In all my life,” he muttered ungratefully. “I have never _ever_ expected to find myself in the Big House, babysitting a baby satyr and wiping its butt clean with an annoying, good for nothing son of Apollo by my side.”

“An annoying, good for nothing son of Apollo  _that you find charming_  by your side,” Will amended happily, helping Nico out by gently taking the used diaper and replacing it with a new one. Nico walked to the nearest trashcan and threw the baby wipe, letting Will do all the necessary baby hygiene things he had absolutely no idea about.

“There,” Will said, putting his hands on his waist and admiring his work. “Now go on and strap the diaper back on.”

“Why me? I don’t know how these things work.”

“Because you’re the babys—”

“Oh, for the love of Hades, fine!” Nico ruffled his hair and looked at the tapes and covers encompassing the soft fabric. He tried bending some of the folds, but none of them seemed to fit perfectly. He attempted attaching the tapes too, but they just kept coming off. The little satyr was sniffing and crying on the table, and though it was significantly less than before, it still made Nico anxious. What was he supposed to do to make the kid happy again?

“Honestly, Nico, you’re  _seventeen_.”

“It’s my first time to babysit, okay? Why can’t you just—”

He felt his cheeks heat up when Will wrapped his arms around him and guided his hands to fix the diaper. “This one goes here,” Will murmured, directing his hands, “and this one goes here, and this one goes here. And that’s it! Pretty simple, actually.”

“Well why didn’t  _you_ do it the first time, then?” Nico grumbled, trying not to think of how much he liked having his boyfriend’s arms around him in an attempt to look irritated.

“Because—”

“I’m the babysitter, yeah yeah.”

Will laughed, kissing the top of Nico’s head as the son of Hades rolled his eyes. “Now, you do it again.”

“What?!” Nico exclaimed as Will laughed and unclasped the straps, and the diaper returned to its former state. But before he could say anything, a tiny spray of questionable fluid spurted from the baby and Will yelped and staggered back as a splotch of liquid decorated the front of his green shirt.

“Ah, what?!”

Nico laughed as he grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned a very satisfied looking baby satyr’s heinie. “Not so charming now, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at kiohne.tumblr.com if you're cool enough eyy B)


End file.
